Animal and insect pests are of constant concern to humankind in terms of competition for resources, posing hazards to health and safety of people, as well as interfering with the enjoyment of property and the environment. Many methods of pest control have been devised which generally involve the use of poisons, pesticides, chemicals, noxious baits, as well as various entrapment substances, such as adhesives and oils or use electrified cages. These prior art methods, however, often pose a threat to the health, safety and/or convenience of their human users, as well as utilize inhumane methods to trap and destroy the pests.
One pest which is often the target of human pest control efforts is the fly Pollenia Rudis, commonly known as "Cluster Fly" or "Blow Fly". These insects have bodies which are covered by tiny hairs which aid the fly in various biological tasks. Furthermore, the fly has small hooks or sticky pads on its feet which permit it to walk on, and climb, seemingly smooth vertical and inverted surfaces, such as walls and ceilings. Obviously, the insect is also capable of winged flight.